We Are Best Friend NOT GirlFriend
by NenkCaca
Summary: Team Yosen X OC(Citra Dwi Ratnawulan)
1. Chapter 1

**#Introducing**

 **#Prologue**

 **#and Chapter 1**

 **"We Are Best Friend not GirlFriend?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **fem!OC © NenkCaca dong!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gadis asal Sunda dijerat oleh 5 pemuda**

 **basket di SMA Yosen?!**

 **#Capedeh!..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Introduce She Self*(bahasa inggrisnya parah) :'(**

Nama lengkapnya 'Citra Dwi Ratnawulan'lahir di Bandung tanggal 21 Februari (umur 16 tahun).Ia biasa dipanggil 'Citra atau Dwi'.ia adalah anak dari pasangan Sutaratmadja dan juga memiliki kakak perempuan yang cantik dan pernah memenangkan kontes mojang Priangan,namanya 'Arumi Cahyaningsih'(hanya beda 4 tahun sama Citra) dan juga 2 adik,yang laki-laki namanya'Triadi Rama Sakti'dan yang perempuannya 'Sri Nawangsari'yang masih berusia 3 Citra( S.) adalah seorang Pebisnis Kuliner dan Oleh-Oleh yang terkenal di sang Ibu( S.)adalah seorang guru SMA di Bandung+Guru mengaji.

Citra memiliki mata beriris Coklat Susu,rambut panjang agak bergelombang+tebal+hitam legam yang dikucir kuda dan rambutnya diletakan dipundak berwarna sawo memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk titik kecil berwarna coklat yang berada disebelah kiri hidungnya dan di dekat alis kanannya.

Hobi Kesukaannya:Pencak Silat,Basket,dan Renang.

Makanan Favoritenya:Batagor,Siomay,Ayam Bakar+dicocol sambel goreng+dodol

Minuman Favoritenya:Air Putih,Es Doger,Es Cendol,Es Duren(Pokoknya Es-Es-an gitu deh)

Pelajaran Kesukaannya:IPA Biologi

Cita-Cita:Dokter Bedah atau Guru SMP

Motto:"Berbeda namun Tetap Sehati".

 ***Prologue**

Bersama dengan Mang Adin dan Bibi diajak ke Jepang untuk menempuh pendidikan disana,lebih tepatnya di kota 3 Tujuan kenapa Citra pergi ke Jepang:

Ingin menuntut Ilmu disana(biaya dibayar oleh Mang(Paman)Adin dan Bibi Yuni.

dilatih oleh ke-2 orangtuanya untuk belajar mandiri(Jauh dari jangkauan Ortu)

dipaksain sama Bibi Yuni untuk tinggal(lebih tepatnya menuntut Ilmu). membantu Bibi dan Paman meluangkan usaha bisnis jajanan nusantara di Jepang

* **Chapter 1**

Bangun pagi adalah kebiasaanya untuk melaksanakan kewajiban aktifitas dengan Niat dan Do'a adalah kunci Kesuksesan.

Pagi hari seperti biasa Citra membersihkan kamar,mandi,dan ia terkejut saat melihat rok SMA yang sangat pendek,dia berniat bilang ke kepala sekolah agar ia bisa mengganti rok-nya yang pendek dengan rok yang panjang).

Setelah itu,ia pergi ke ruang makan,dan tidak ada seorang pun ada secarik kertas dari Bibi Yuni yang berisi:

 _" Dwi R._

 _Citra sarapan ada di lemari hanya tinggal mengambilnya Maafkan Bibi,Bibi tidak memasakan makan siangmu,lain kali bibi akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu._

 _Uang jajan Bibi disimpan diatas Kulkas._

 _JANGAN LUPA waktu istirahat maupun pulang sekolah mampir dulu ke Warung Bibi,dekat sekolah belok ke kiri,Tahu bukan kemarin ditunjukin jalannya buat ke warung?Ya udah itu saja yang bisa bibi sampaikan._

 _"Salam manis Dari:Bibimu Yuni Tersayang._

Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah memerlukan waktu selama ½ jam dengan berjalan kaki.

Sekolah **SMA Yosen** ,Semalam Bibi Yuni bilang dia masuk kelas IPA akhirnya kelasnya ketemu,ternyata berada didekat pohon sakura yang paling besar di Sekolah masuk ke kelas.…Mulailah terdengar bisikan-bisikan ketidaksukaan ditelinganya…

 _"Heh..itu anak baru yah?"_

 _"Wahh!Cantik banget!"_

 _"Keliatannya dia anak kampung"_

 _"Bukan kayaknya dia murid pindahan dari luar negeri,bukan?"_

 _"Ihh..Enggak Cantik!Sok Cantiik lagi didepan para lelaki"_

 _"Ini enggak boleh dibiarin"_

Citra mengerti apa yang mereka ia sudah bisa mengerti bahasa berjalan mencari bangku kosong ia menemukannnya didepannya ada seorang laki-laki yang bersurai hitam,mata kirinya ditutupi oleh poninya yang panjang(Sejujurnya!Citra ingin sekali terlihat seperti merusak pemandangan) yang sedang membaca buku,laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menoleh…

"Kamu anak baru yah?..."

"Iyah..Emangnya kenapa?,"jawab Citra dengan enteng.

"Enggak,Enggak papa yah,perkenalkan namaku Himuro Tatsuya,panggil saja Himuro"jawab lelaki itu dengan santainya.

"Citra Dwi Ratnawulan,panggil saja Citra atau berasal dari Indonesia"

"Oh,,Indonesia itu dimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu,hati Citra rasanya anak Jepang gak tau Indonesia?Ya Ampyuun.

"Indonesia itu...negara yang terletak di garis lintang aja nanti liat di atlas."

"Baiklah"jawab Citra.h

… _Manis… batin Himuro.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Saya Author baru saya yah ceritanya kayak gak nyambung masih Chapter selanjutnya Inshallah gak bakal kayak gini akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**

 **#Salam_Kenal :D**

 **#Minta ?**


	2. Pengalaman?

_Chapter 2_

 **We Are Best Friend NOT GirlFriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **OC & Family OC © punya NenkCaca**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Maafin Caca yah yg misalnya enggak ngebales review kakak-kakak sebelumnya [ ): ] .Soalnya gini nih,Caca tuh belum bisa cara nge-bales review-nya kakak-kakak masih baru,mohon bantuannya yah kak,sama Caca minta maaf misalnya Caca punya salah.**

 **#dimaafin enggak?**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semua yang ,gini Caca nyeritain Citra-nya udah dikenal sama temen-temennya sekelas.**

 **bahasa:Bahasanya rata-rata enggak baku jadi ,kalau ada yang enggak ngerti tanyain aja ke Caca lewat siap koq :)**

 **kasih tau donk cara favorite atau follow cerita Caca blm bisa,bantuin yah :) #boleh enggk?**

 **Cuman gitu aja..Maaf yah misalnya ceritanya OOC banget(gak jelas banget) sama Typo-Typo apa namanya?yang kayak yang sanggup baca Caca makasih banget!Segitu juga udah dihargain koq sama Caca**

 **#Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **Kalau begitu mendingan langsung aja ke !**

 **On Air...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Yosen adalah sekolah SMA yang elit di daerah Akita, sangat berbatasan dengan daerah sekolah ini sangat keliatan Yosen juga adalah satu-satunya SMA di Jepang yang berwarna dominan tidak heran banyak murid-murid SMP yang memasukan SMA Yosen sebagai salah satu daftar SMA favorite-nya.

SMA ini mempunyai panjang 2 dengan ornamen ber aksen Jepang kuno namun terlihat modern,dari segi ini hanya bertingkat 1.

Kapasitas SMA ini mampu menampung 10.000 murid Akademik dan NonAkademik nya pun hanya dapat memilih minimal 1 ekskul akademik dan 1 ekskul NonAkademik.

Suasana belajar di kelas terlihat tenang dan murid ada yang memperhatikan Sensei di depannya,ada juga yang sedang mengunyah permen karet,ada yang lagi menguap,bahkan ada yang sedang tertidur.

Saat itu di kelas,adalah jadwal pelajaran IPS gurunya adalah Sensei guru terus berceloteh tentang masa PD II,tentang inilah,itulah,apalah-apalah?bikin pusing kepala kalau yang enggak paham.

Diujung bangku sanah tampaklah sesosok gadis kuning~langsat Citra terus memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sensei itu Citra benar-benar tak tahan dan sangat mengantuk. _Sampai yapp..sedikit lagi...Satuu...dua,tig-..._ **DOR!...** Pemuda yang duduk di depan Citra lah yang berusaha bernafas,dadanya naik turun tak beraturan,mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan tampan yang disebelahnya hanya tertawa keras melihat kejadian itu.

Melihat tingkah laku aneh sang pemuda tampan itu yang keliatan langsung berdiri,dan menarik telinga kiri sang pemuda.

"Aw,Aw,Awww Cit..Sakitt tau!,"ringis pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Biarin!orang lagi enggak ngapa-ngapain juga!,malah diganggu,"Citra benar-benar ngambek dan mukanya memerah,semerah buah Stroberi Bandung yang ada di ladang Kakek & Neneknya.

Citra malah tambah keras menjiwir telinga pemuda tampan itu.

"Aw,Awww sakitt tau Citra!,"ucap Himuro kesakitan dan telinga kirinya itu benar-benar merah hampir sama dengan mukanya Citra.

"Kenapa kamu ngaggetin aku kaya gituh? **Rewas![¹]** tau!"Amuk Citra semakin membara bak Gunung Api yang siap meletuskan magma merah panasnya.

"Habis kamu kayak keliatan lagi ngantuk!"jawab Himuro dengan seisi kelas menoleh kepada mereka dan Himuro tidak mempedulikan apa yang mereka perhatikan,mereka terus saja berceloteh yang sebenarnya hal yang tidaklah sangat penting dalam terganggu jam tuan Yoshimura bertindak...memulainya dengan berdehem

"Ekh,Ekkh,Ekkkhmm...,"Sensei Yoshimura terus memperhatikan pandangannya pada Citra dan Himuro.

"Ehh..Sensei...,"jawab Citra dan Himuro masih menjiwir telinga Himuro yang benar-benar dalam hati mereka ber-2 terdapat perasaan yang sama yaitu **malu & takut.**Akhirnya,Citra melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Himuro,terlihat jelas telinga Himuro sekarang berwarna mirip sambal pecel.

"Kalian berdua!,"bentak menyipitkan matanya kearah mereka berdua yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas."Ikut..Aku!,"bentakan Sensei yang ini jauh lebih seram dan dibelakang sensei jelas terlihat asap-asap hitam yang mengepul juga entah munculnya darimana?(kata Citra),kalau Himuro udah tau pastinya.

Mereka berdua mengikuti tuan -lagi Citra mencubit lengan kanan Himuro.

"Cit..Sakit kamu jiwir telinga tangan aku,nanti apalagi?!,"disitu Himuro benar-benar marah namun ia pendam dalam hatinya(Wajar Himuro kan punya sikap apa Sentilment eh,eh,eh, bukan-bukan maksud aku _Gentlement_ ).

"Ini semua salah kamu!Orang lagi diem malah di jahilin,"jawab Citra dengan memasang muka malu dan ia berusaha menutupi mukanya karena sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang keluar,waktu sudah menunjukan jam mereka pasti banyak yang pergi ke warung Bibi Yuni,yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah,dan kalau salah satu diantara mereka yang tau bahwa Citra keponakan Bibi Yuni pasti dia akan melaporkannya kepada Bibi,dan akhirnya Citra akan mendapat hukuman.

"Duhh!Kepalaku Pusiingg..Duhh **Gusti[²]**!,"tanpa sadar Citra bergumam seperti kasihan dengan Citra,akhirnya Himuro berkata.

"Hey..kamu enggak papa-kan?"

"Aku tidak papa"

"Hey!kalian!,"bentak Sensei Yoshimura dengan sangat tegas.

"Iya,Sensei hukuman apa yang **'Kami'** terima?"ucap Himuro dengan nada pasrah dan bersalah

'Apa!katanya **'Kami' dia bilang 'Kami' orang dia yang mulainya duluan!'(batin Citra).**

"Hukuman kalian adalah..."

5 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

45 detik...

60 detik...

"...membersihkan bak mandi guru,membersihkan halaman belakang kelas kalian dan bonus piket kelas kalian sendiri"seru Sensei Yoshimura

"Mulai pulang sekolah,dan besok harus sudah rapih!TITIK enggak! pake KOMA.

"Hah?!...,"Teriak mereka berdua ternganga saling itu Himuro hanya memalingkan mukanya dia benar-benar malu saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah cantik Citra hanya biasa-biasa saja(gak peka orangnya),dia tidak merasa aneh hanya dia berpikir'apa ini reaksi Cowok-cowok Jepang kalau ketemu atau deket sama Cewek?Aneh banget?Perasaan kalau kaya gitu kaya Cewek aja kelakuannya?!'dan Citra tiba-tiba ingat sepenggal surat dari Bibi Yuni..

 _'Istirahat atau pulang sekolah kamu mampir ke toko Bibi!'_

Disitu Citra hanya berdo'a supaya Gusti memberikan ketabahan pada hati bibinya yang keras bak Baja Super Tahan Karat.

Sementara itu,Tuan Yoshimura hanya terseyum mantap,melihat pemandangan tau dia seperti teringat masa mudanya dengan dia masih duduk di bangku SMA ia juga dihukum sama seperti Himuro,hanya saja karena telat ,Mantan Pacarnya(Istrinya) sama seperti Citra,hanya gara-gara tidak mengerjakan berdua dihukum sampai pulang telat(maghrib).

Tampak diseberang SMA sanah ada Bibi Yuni dan Mamang Adin yang sedang Toko yang dibuka mulai jam setengah 5pagi itu kebanjiran pembeli sangat hati Bibi Yuni bergumam...

 _"Citraaaa!Kamu Dimana!?"_

PAS banget Pas Bibi Yuni bilang _'Kemana'_ tiba-tiba DVD asli Indonesia itu memutarkan lagu Ayu T**g T**g yang berjudul 'Alamat Palsu'.Andai saja kalau radio itu bukan dibeli dari Jerih Payahnya ia pasti sudah melempar radio itu ke Segitiga Bermuda.

Setelah pulang mereka berdua mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Sensei Yoshi-Muraa..(Maklum anak rajin gitulohh#plakk!").

"Himuro-Ayoo!Cepet ambil embernya!"

" tangan aku sakit nih!gara-gara kamu nyubit aku!tuh liat merahkan?,"Himuro meyodorkan tangannya ke arah Citra.

"Nanti aku obatin,"segera Citra mengambil pel-an dan berjalan menuju ke sumber air.

Himuro hanya melamun dan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang lumayan enak di dengar keluar dari mulut ia terbuyar dari lamunanya.

"WOY!sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri disituh?!,"bentak Citra(agak kasar memang,tapi sebenarnya ia orangnya baik dan lembut koq,,cuman tergantung situasi dan kondisi)."Iya!aku datang..,"teriak Himuro membawa ember berisi air itu dan segera menghampiri Citra yang sedang memeras pel-an.

"Kira-Kira,selesainya sampai jam berapa?,"tanya Citra.

"Entahlah lebih baik,kamu pake baju olahraga pake seragam besok kan mau dipakai lagi bukan?,"seru Himuro sambil menuangkan pewangi lantai ke ember berisi air tersebut.

"Eh.. lupa,makasih udah ngingetin :),"gadis bertanda lahir 2:di hidung dan dahi kanan mukanya itu,terseyum lebar ke arah hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan...

"Sama-Sama :) "

"Kalau kamu bagaimana?,"tanya Citra

"itu urusan gampang kamu aja dulu"

"Baiklah".

Seketika gadis itu hilang dari pandangan matanya menuju kamar mandi mulai menyikat lantai kamar mandi guru yang kotor tersebut.

 _5 menit kemudian..._

Akhirnya Citra tiba di kamar mandi guru yang ditempati Himuro.

"HIMUROO!...,"teriak Citra,teriakannya sampai menggema diseluruh sekolah.

"Citra!Berisik!Nani?.."

"Ya Ampun! Himuro baju kamu kotor banget tuh!liat belakangnya!",tunjuk Citra sambil menuduhkan jarinya ke punggung Himuro.

"OMG..,"kata Himuro.

 **"Ujang,Ujang ai si Ujang anu KASEP kalah babalepotan[³],"** ucap Citra sambil menggeleng-gelengkan Emak-nya saat Citra masih kecil.

"Nani?,"tanya Himuro yang masih penasaran bahasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Citra tadi.

"Udah kamu gak bakalan ngerti **bahasa urang mah[⁴] :D ,".**

Himuro masih saja diam di tempat.

"Gusti!Kenapa kamu masih di situ!Ayooo cepetan ganti baju!,"nada Citra agak naik+ langsung membereskan bajunya namun tiba-tiba,Citra menyambar bajunya.

"Eh..Apa yang kau lakukan,"tukas Himuro.

"Mencuci baju kamu!Cepetan ganti!,",bentak Citra dengan ekspresi ngambek.

" ngambek aja!,"jawab Himuro dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Apa kamu bilang?,"tanya Citra dengan ekspresi Senyuman mematikannya+Plototan matanya.

"Gomen,Gomen,Gomen Citra-san,"Himuro membungkukkan badannya ke arah Citra.

"Iya deh di maafin,Hussh sanah pergi,"ujar Citra sambil membingkaikan seyumannya ke arah Himuro yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Setelah jauh dari jangkauan Citra,pemuda raven berponi kiri itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dia memang gadis yang Unik,".Ia membayangkan ketika ia melihat ekspresi Citra yang kekagetan di kelas hanya gara-gara !Himuro memang sengaja membuatnya kaget seperti itu,tapi tak menyangka akan jadinya seperti ini?Di hukum bersama berdua?Sungguh ini adalah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dalam hidupnya.

 _Setelah beberapa menit kemudian..._

Terlihat jelas 2 anak manusia,sedang membersihkan bagian luar dari kamar mandi guru dengan pel-an,sikat,dan beberapa alat kebersihan lainnya.

"Gara-gara kamu!Kita jadi di hukum,"Citra yang meng-awalinya,sambil menyikat lantai bak tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi'Sreekkk'

"Bukan aku!,"kata Himuro,"Justru kamu yang bikin gara-gara keributan di kelas,"sambung Himuro dengan terdengar suara pel-an yang dimasukan kedalam ember.

"Kamu enggak bakalan tau,kalau aku punya masalah,"jawab Citra dengan desahan yang berjalan mendekati Himuro yang sedang memeras pel-an(sedang membungkuk)

"Emangnya masalah apa Cit,apa aku bisa bantu?,"tanya Himuro yang langsung berdiri tegak sekaligus menawarkan bantuan kepadanya

"Kalau bibi aku ketauan,kalau aku dapet hukuman di sekolah pasti beliau marah besar,dan langsung menelepon ibuku yang ada di Indonesia,"

"Citra~,"panggil Himuro

"Hmm?,"jawab Citra dengan malasnya

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu,boleh tidak?"

" kenapa?"

"Jadi kamu tinggal disini bersama Bibi dan Paman kamu?,"tanya Himuro

"Udah tau,nanya lagi?,"jawab Citra dengan kesalnya

"kan,aku cuman bertanya,"

"Ya udah,udah,terus apalagi yang mau ditanyain?,"

"Terus Bibi dan Paman kamu disini kerja apa?,"

"Ohh.. tau bukan depan sisi kanan sekolah,beberapa meter lagi ada toko kayak warung gitu?,"jawab Citra sembari menggerak-gerakan tangannya kearah ini,ituh.?

"Oh..Toko baru yang ada di dekat sekolah sebelah kanan,tepi jalan bukan?,"tanya Himuro

"Ihhh..Bukan yang itu yang satunya lagi kan ada yang baru yang tulisannya'Masakan dan Jajanan Asli Nusantara',"

"Oh..yang itu,yang tokonya bercat warna putih bukan?,"

" !disitulah Bibi dan Paman aku wirausaha gituh,"

"Kau tau,ibuku sering membeli apa namanya 'ba,bak-ssso'?,"

"Bakso,Himuro,"sambung Citra

"Nah bilang kepadaku katanya Enakk,apalagi kalau nanti musim dingin,ibuku berniat mau memborongnya,"

"yang bener?!,"(dalam hati Citra sekarang ia benar-benar ingin bersyukur,tapi sayangnya dataran yang dipakainya untuk bersujud,bukanlah dataran yang pas sekaligus bukan dari hukuman ini dia akan langsung mengabarinya kepada bibi Yuni kalau STOK musim dingin harus lebih besar pengeluarannya).Saat itu Citra senyam-senyum ...

"Cit...?,"Himuro mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah _Manis_ Citra buyar dari lamunanya.

"Ehh...?,"tanya Citra yang masih mematung yang masih memegang pel-annya(sikatnya udah disimpan,diganti sama pel-an lagi).

"Kamu melamun yah?,"tanya Himuro sambil memasang wajah yang begitu menggoda Citra.

"Enggak koq,"jawab Citra yang sebenarnya yang dikatakan Himuro itu benar.

"Bohong yah?,"Himuro yang memulai-nya

"Himuro apaan sih!,"Citra menepuk pundak Himuro kecil,disitu sebenarnya Citra senyam-senyum sendiri sambil ngomong di dalam hati **malu banget...**

Setelah 3 jam membersihkan tempat-tempat yang di suruh Sensei selesai pada jam 16. benar-benar tidak tau harus bilang apa ke bibi Yuni?Lah!nanti kalau beliau marah gimana?Bisa-bisa seisi rumah bakalan kaya kapal pecah menempatkan telapak tangannya ke arah tingkah laku Citra yang aneh,Himuro pun mendatanginya.

"Kenapa Cit..?,"Himuro bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Citra,yang tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa cm saja dengannya.

"Enggak,Eng-gak papa koq,Hehehe "jawab Citra dengan senyuman palsu di wajahnya.

Melihat tingkah Citra yang seperti itu,Himuro langsung meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Citra dan menatap Citra dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

"Kumohon...Katakanlah yang sebenarnya,"ucap Himuro dengan tatapan sayu,yang melihatnya pasti iba.

"Eughh..Pertama-tama lepasin dulu tangan kamu dari pundaku!aku lagi sakit bahu tau!,"jawab Citra dengan nada -lahan tangan Himuro melanjutkannya.

"Sekarang sudah sore,Bibiku pasti marah kalau aku telat begini,manalagi tadi istirahat enggak mampir!,"sambung Citra.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu..Ayoo pulang!,"jawab berjalan kau tahulah,bahwa cuaca pada sore hari ini agak sedikit mendung.

"Himuroooo!Tunggu aku,"Citra berteriak sambil menyusul Himuro yang sudah jauh dari pandangan Citra.

 _Setelah 20 menit mengejar(buset lama amett!)_

"Kamu ninggalin aja aku,kenapa sih?".Himuro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang,tepatnya ke arah Citra.

"Karena tangan aku sakit :("

Dalam batin Citra mengatakan **'ai kamu kenapa?[5]** orang jelas-jelas nanyain kenapa jalannya jauh malah ngejawab tangannya lain kalau ditanya jalannya jauh kenapa pasti bilangnya buru-buru mau obatin kaki,ini malah jawab sakit dia emang enggak bisa bedain tangan sama kaki?'(ngerti kan maksudnya?).

Citra langsung menarik kedua tangan Himuro.

"Mana yang sakit?,"

"yang ini,"tunjuk Himuro pada bekas cubitan merah yang berada pada tangan kanannya.

"Ya Gusti!Ini benar-benar sakit yah?,"tanya Citra pada Himuro.

"Iyah,udah enggak papa koq :) "jawab Himuro dengan santai,sambil menarik tangan kanannya dari Citra

"Enggak,enggak,ini gak boleh !tangannya,"terka Citra sambil menarik kembali tangan kanannya itu Citra sedang melihat-lihat tempat ia dan Himuro sekali tempatnya dekat dengan halte bus.

"Lebih baik kita duduk saja di halte takut jadi perhatian orang banyak disini,"sahut Citra menggiring Himuro dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah itu,mereka berdua duduk di situ(yaiyalahh ya dimanalagi?).Citra mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari tasnya yang berisi obat-obatan untuk mengambil beberapa kapas,alkohol,obat merah,dan pletser.

Saat Citra menarik tangan kanan -tiba Himuro menjauhkan tangannya(takut).

"Enggak Cit,jangan pake alkohol sama obat tau!Cit,"bentak Himuro.

"Dimana-mana kalau orang enggak ada yang enak,"jawab Citra dengan tegas,"Sinih!mana tangannya?,"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah _Tatsuya_ ~"

Dengan ,Himuro menyerahkan tangannya pada -lahan Citra mengusapkan kapas mengandung alkohol itu pada lengan Himuro yang bergidik ngerii!menahan perihnya alkohol dingin itu menusuk hal itu Citra segera mengambil obat merah dari kotak P3K dan mulai berbicara.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta telah menyakitimu,"jawab Citra sembari membuka bandrol-an harga di obat itu,Himuro hanya tersenyum,tanda ia memang sudah memaafkan Citra sedaritadi.

"Enggak papa pula aku sudah memaafkanmu,tapi entah kenapa luka ini masih terasa sakit di -kira kenapa yah?,"sela Himuro dengan nada bicaranya yang terkenal lucu saat Citra langsung menarik tangan Himuro dan mulai mengobati lukanya dengan obat merah dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Himuro.

"Itu karena..Aku belum mengobati sebab itu,kamu harus tenang dulu :) ",jawab Citra sambil meneteskan beberapa tetes obat merah ke tangan jawaban itu Himuro hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Citra,yang sedang melurui luka ditangan itu.

"Nah...Sudah selesai..Eh?..Himuro,kenapa kamu liatin aku kayak itu?,"yang sedang menatap tiba-tiba langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Enggak,aku enggak lagi liatin kamu baik kita sudah semakin sore"

Citra langsung mengemasi kotak P3K nya dan memakai tasnya.

" !,"sahut Citra dengan nada ia tau dirumah pasti ia akan disambut oleh kemarahan sang ,Citra tetap akan mengakui kesalahannya di depan sang bibi.

#Lebih Baik Jujur daripada Bohong.

Himuro dan Citra berada dalam satu jalur(jalannya).Bedanya kalau Himuro lebih jauh lagi.

 _"Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bernilai bagi Citra dan Himuro"._

 **.TBC.**

 **"Review-nya donk :D Boleh enggak?"**

 **[¹]Rewas=Kaget,perasaan kaget**

 **[²]Gusti=Tuhan,Ya Tuhan**

 **[³]Ujang,Ujang ai si Ujang anu KASEP kalah Babalepotan?=Aduh!Dasar yang TAMPAN malah cerumutan?**

 **[⁴]Bahasa Urang mah=Bahasa yang saya gunakan.**

 **[5]ai kamu kenapa?=Ada apa dengan kamu sih?**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga Chapter 2 .Ada apa yah?di balik Himuro Tatsuya si Pria Tamvann :') dengan Citra Dwi Ratnawulan gadis yang berasal dari kota Kembang ini selanjutnya?Entahlah?**

 **Di mohon Kritikan dan saran yah,karena itu saya sangat membutuhkannya dan dapat membantu saya dengan merangkai jalan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membalas review-review dari kalian.**

 **#Salam Manis. :D Nenk Caca :)**


End file.
